Whistle of the Past
by Angel9979
Summary: 4 years after their last battle, the digidestined believe that there is finally peace on both Earth and the digital world, but what if there wasn't? What if the old enemies returned, stronger than ever before? How and why have they been able to return and will the digidestined be able to defeat them to restore peace to both Earth and the digital world?
1. Prologue

**A/N** Hey everybody, this is my very first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully it will be a good story, once I've written it all but for the meantime I've only written this prologue and I've done a little plotting. If you like it please review and let me know what you think along with any advice or criticisms, but please don't be too harsh saying this is my first fanfic. I also apologise if there are any spelling or grammar issues, let me know if there are any and I'll fix them when I can. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters apart from Arina, Yumi, Fumina and Emi, otherwise the series would be quite different.

* * *

It's been 4 years since we defeated Malomyotismon and we've all changed a lot…

Tai's 18 and is finishing his final year of high school with Matt and Sora. Recently he's become more interested in law but he still plays soccer, coincidentally he has to go and practise when it's his turn to do the dishes…he still fancies Sora but still won't muster up the courage to ask her out, because he's a bit of coward in that area (despite having the crest of courage)…he's going to have to tell her sooner or later, before it's too late. Despite the fact that he is totally in love with Sora, he's currently dating the school's biggest snob…head cheerleader Arina Yamashita who really hates Sora and also used to bully Sora (she still does in fact), however, Tai hasn't realised this, and Sora is too scared to tell him as she's too afraid that he'll believe Arina over her and she doesn't want to risk losing his friendship.

Anyways, Matt, my brother is still a "big" rockstar and is a big rebel of one too I must add. He likes to think the band is still big and everything but things have been going downhill for the last year. He's becoming interested in all things space related (maybe I shouldn't have let him steal…I mean eat my space pops that one time…) he's also dating Yumi Sakamoto**,** Sora's best friend (my brother and Sora dated for a year but then decided that they preferred being friends, Matt now treats Sora like the little sister he never had and is very very protective of her). He hates Arina with a passion and he has no clue, why and how Tai ended up with Arina…none of us do for that matter.

Sora's becoming quite a lady and enjoys designing clothes…who'd have thought Sora would be interested in that sort of thing, I would've thought that it was more up Mimi's street, but I guess people change as they grow older. Anyhow, she still plays tennis and grabs a bit of attention from guys, much to Tai and Matt's dismay, but she only has eyes for one certain boy, Tai…did I just say that...umm… but we can all see it, but I wish that they'd stop playing dumb and admit their love for each other… Arina Yamashita hates her with a passion as she's jealous of the chemistry between Sora and Tai, a chemistry that she'll never have with him.

Izzy is 17, and is still the same computer whizz that he always was, he's also going out with Fumina Konno, the IT technician's daughter, ironic huh? Anyway I don't think that relationship will last much longer because Fumina's…well…let's just say she's been cheating on Izzy and is obviously just using him to get what she wants, and that's why you should never go out with a non-digidestined folks…unless of course they're not like Fumina in any way at all, like Davis' girl for example, but I'll get to that later… Izzy obviously wants to work with computers in the future. I don't think any of us could imagine him doing anything else.

Mimi is also 17 and managed to convince her parents to let her spend her high school years back in Japan. She was going out with Michael but dumped him because she didn't like his accent. She fancies Izzy and is extremely jealous of Fumina and sees her for what she is, let's hope she can sort her feelings out soon, we don't want things to end up in a sticky mess now do we? Mimi loves to cook and one day hopes to have her own TV show that is if she hasn't poisoned the rest of us by that time with her cooking inventions…gummy bears and scrambled eggs…(as disgusting as it sounds. I happen to love it)

Joe's 23 and he's a doctor in training, still studying hard and he's engaged to Momoe, Yolie's older sister. They make such a cute couple and Momoe helps Joe to lighten up a bit more, with Gomamon's help of course. He really has lightened up since he started dating Momoe; he even plays a prank or two on the rest of us every so often…good 'ole Joe! We all can't wait for the wedding…it's going to be such a blast!

Now that's all the older lot described I can get down to business and tell you all about the rest of us, the younger group…

Yolei is in High School, this sweet 16 year old is blissfully in love with Ken and they've been dating for the last year. He asked her out at the school's summer fling and she said yes and kissed him instantly…much to his surprise (I think Kari has this hilarious picture of Ken's face when Yolei kissed him, ha, if we ever have to blackmail him, we'll know exactly what to use) She helps Izzy with the computer club and really enjoys the domestic realm. She spends a lot of time babysitting and has really grown up since our adventures in the digital world.

Anyways speaking of Ken, the 16 year old loves crime and wants to be a detective or something like that when he's older. He loves Yolei of course and has really opened up to us all. He's not as clever as he used to be when he had the dark spore, but he's still clever enough to be nearly top of the class. He aspires to make the world a better place, especially after all the hurt he caused in the digital world.

Davis is now 15 and is no longer the jerk he used to be. He still looks up to Tai and is still crazy about soccer, which he enjoys playing with Ken. Surprisingly, he got over Kari and the two of them make quite the pair of friends. Kari gave him advice on the subject of girl's and helped him to muster up the courage to ask out a girl in our class, Emi Yamaguchi, who is a real sweet girl who would never harm a fly and who also happens to be Yumi Sakamoto's foster sister! But anyway Davis is like Mimi in that he loves to experiment with food….except; Davis tends to experiment with noodles and I must admit, Davis does make good noodles…yum!

Kari is 15 as well, and loves children and photography. She really grown into quite the beauty…one I love…did I just say that? Never mind, anyways she's in high school too with Davis and I. We were quite the threesome but then Davis started dating Emi, but we welcomed him in like one of the family and now, we make a nice group of pals. Kari is single but hopefully that'll remain the case until I can ask her out, but I don't want to ruin our friendship…looks like we have the same problems as Tai and Sora…sigh...

Anyways, Cody is now 13, and is still at junior high school. He loves debating and also loves law as well. He still does Kendo and has grown a lot taller…he's taller than Kari now and is really catching up on the other three girls. He's really mature for his age, but has learnt to lighten up slightly. I don't know about him and girls, personally I think he's a bit young, but if he likes someone, he may as well ask her out.

Finally, I'm 15 year TK, I love to write and one day I hope to publish my own stories about our adventures in the digital world. I love hanging out with the other digidestined and being cool and crazy. I'm currently on the school's basketball team…all the ladies try to flirt with me, but I only have eyes for Kari.

So you'd all think that despite some of the negative drama, we're all a happy bunch of people and that there's no darkness in our lives….but you're wrong….what if I were to tell you that the digital world was about to be plunged into darkness…a darkness we'd faced before, a darkness which was now stronger than ever before…

Once again we'd have to face enemies...and not just any enemies… enemies from the past….

* * *

Ok so that's the prologue, I hope it was alright, I don't know when I'll have chapter 1 up, it really depends on how quickly I can write and also on whether or not I get any reviews! So if you want to review please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again everybody! Here's the first chapter of the story, I don't know whether or not it's that great, but, may as well put it up. Can I also just apologise for the slight delay i putting up this chapter, I was meant to have it up last Saturday but I had absolutely no time due to various birthdays, meetings and training days.

But anyways, hope you like this chapter, please review if you can!

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, though I'm sure a lot of us here of fanfiction wish that we did.**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day, the sun was shining and birds were chirping a gleeful tune. However, for one boy, Davis Motomiya, he was running late for his last day of school before summer due to sleeping in as he was up late the night before talking to his girlfriend Emi.

"Oh man, Mrs Ohasi is gonna go through me if I'm late for registration, especially since it's the last day…oh man, Davis you really shouldn't of stayed up so late talking to Emi…but then again detention is worth it if I was able to talk to Emi, sigh…oh boy, there's the bell, ahhh!"

Hastily Davis ran into the school and miraculously managed to make it to his registration room on time before the second bell went.

"Phew I made it, I'm the man!" Davis said as he started performing a little Irish jig for the class, making them all laugh at his antics, Kari, TK and Emi laughing the hardest of them all.

"Mr Motomiya, please will you take your seat, otherwise I'll send you to the drama department, I hear they're holding auditions for dancers for the school's next production" said a stern, yet amused voice as Davis looked up to find his registration teacher Mrs Ohasi who looked like she wanted to laugh, but who was trying to keep her stern composure.

Davis immediately ran to his sit beside TK and behind Emi and Kari, as he really didn't want to have to perform in some silly school play, it just wasn't his thing, it was more Emi's type of thing. Tk was busy scribbling something down in his notebook and Kari and Emi appeared to be having some sort of girly discussion about some hip and hot new boyband and about school plays and dancers, so Davis decided he'd check he had everything with him instead of eavesdropping on a not-so interesting discussion for him. He really wanted to make sure that he had his homework with him for first period. Davis opened his bag and his mouth fell wide open…his homework wasn't there….

"Oh man what am I going to do...?"

* * *

Meanwhile across Odaiba in Aqua city, Sora Takenouchi was enjoying shopping with Yumi Sakamoto, her best non-digidestined friend. Both girls had their arms laden with bags and they were both enjoying their summer which had started the previous week after exams and graduation had wrapped up their high school careers.

"So Arina was complaining and moaning about her Gucci shoes and how I had apparently trampled dirt over them…like is that girl nuts, I was on the other side of the street when she walked over right through the dirt and mud lying on the pavement from construction workers, how could I be to blame for the fact that she was in cuckoo land?" Laughed Yumi as Sora and her discussed the school's biggest snob and drama queen Arina Yamashita who also happened to be Tai's girlfriend.

"I don't know how Tai can date a girl like her, it's so obvious that he shouldn't be with her, I can tell he's not happy. I mean, sure she's pretty, but she's mean, cruel…"

"Arrogant, lazy, always blaming others for her own mistakes, she hates children…"

"Wait, what, she hates children, I never saw that one coming!" Said a surprised Sora. "Now I know for definite that a girl like her should not date Tai. I mean he loves kids."

"Well then, why don't you do something about it? Yumi winked as Sora's face turned a bright beetroot colour.

"Yumi, don't say that, what if someone heard that?"

"Sora, it's so totally obvious that you and Tai belong together, I see the way you look at him and I also see the way he looks at you. It's a look that he never ever shows to Arina, and let's face it, that's why she hates you and tortures you, because she can see that you and Tai have a deep, deep chemistry, one that she will NEVER EVER have. Look Sora, I swear that if those two manage to make it through the next month I will eat the most disgusting food ever, for example Tai's mom's gummy bear and chocolate green veg omelette…yuck!"

Sora just laughed at her friend, "Fine, but I'm afraid you'll likely have to eat the omelette…or maybe not the way things are going..." Sora said as she drifted off and took in the sight before them. Standing there in a rage was Arina and a bemused Tai and Matt. From what Yumi and Sora gathered from their conversation, Arina wanted Tai to buy her a new Prada handbag because the bank of dad was refusing to lend her the money for one and she needed a new one so she could get over her trauma of getting dirt on her new Gucci shoes. Luckily, Tai knew better and wasn't for buying it for her, he wasn't as stupid as she thought he was. Matt, at this moment, happened to catch Yumi and Sora's eyes and motioned for them to come over to give some moral support as Tai tried to convince Arina that she had enough handbags and that she should really be giving her money to charity.

* * *

Tai was getting real sick of his relationship with Arina, but he knew that he was unfortunately trapped and couldn't escape from Arina's clutches…let' s face it, she was clingy and possessive, however, if only Tai knew how she tortured poor Sora.

Arina loved being the centre of attention and when Sora had won the National school's tennis championships alongside Yumi, Arina became envious that Sora and Yumi were a fraction more popular than her for the day, Arina had to do what she did best, she insulted and threatened Sora and Yumi and ended up giving them some scratches and bruises. As well as that, she decided to graffiti the school and blamed it on Yumi and Sora, henceforth giving them their first (and last) detentions. That girl was prepared to do anything for what she wanted. Plus she balckmailed both girls from time to time.

"Look Arina, that money can be put to better use other than buying some stupid handbag" Tai said scratching his head.

"It's NOT stupid Tai and will you STOP scratching your head….oh great here comes the two dweebs of the school…ugh why do you hang out with her so much Tai?"

"Don't talk about Sora like that, she's my best friend and you know what she's a lot prettier and nicer than you are Arina so just leave it…oh hey Sora, Yumi, listen Matt can I talk to you in private I need to ask you something."

"Okay Okay man, let's go, umm listen we'll be back in a few Yumi, don't buy the whole mall out," laughed Matt nervously as Tai dragged him over to the fountain, leaving Sora and Yumi alone at the top of the escalators with Arina.

* * *

Izzy Izumi was sitting in the computer labs at the high school and he was typing away at some really complicated computer program. Mimi was with him, the reason being that Gennai had sent him an email and Izzy was checking out a few things.

"Well Izzy, how bad is it?" asked Mimi

"It's bad Mimi, it's extremely serious, and we need to get everyone together, tonight. You call the girls, Ken and TK, I'll call the rest. Tell them to meet at our spot in the park this evening at 6.00. You'd be best to tell them also to pack for a trip, I'm afraid we're going to be going away for a while."

"Ok, I'm on it." Said Mimi as she frowned and held a worried expression on her face. "I'll see you later Izzy." Mimi said touching his arm and then jerking back suddenly before turning to the door. Izzy knew why she'd jerked back, she'd jerked back because of the electric spark which passed between them. For Izzy, this was a prodigious moment, never had he felt such intensity with Fumina, but with one touch, Mimi had bewitched him completely.

"Ok bye Meems," Izzy said, before suddenly remembering something, "Hey wait, what is it you wanted to tell me about Fumina?"

Mimi turned with a sad expression and said "It's nothing, it doesn't matter now, I'll maybe tell you later, oh, looks like Fumina's coming this way. See you later Iz." With that Mimi gave Izzy a sad smile and a small wave as she left the room.

Izzy couldn't help but wonder what it was that Mimi had to tell him about Fumina Konno, his girlfriend. Izzy and Fumina had been in a steady relationship for, several or so months. Yet Izzy had his doubts and for the past time, he had felt drawn towards Mimi in a romantic sense. Sure Mimi sometimes acted like a spoilt little princess but, she had a sincere heart. Fumina, yes she liked computers, "supposedly" but she wasn't Mimi, and Izzy had heard a few rumours about his girlfriend seeing other guys behind his back and just hanging out with the wrong crowd of people. She was quite a hypocritical girl and honestly, Izzy had only started to date her because the computer technician, her father, had threatened him, so Izzy had no choice but to date her. Yet, there was something so sinister about Fumina's father….but Izzy decided it wasn't worth thinking about and turned to meet his girlfriend.

"Izzy, my hunny boo, have you finished that software project that daddy bear wanted you to do?"

"Yes Fumina, I've finished it and handed it to him..." Izzy groaned

"AHHH, that's my wee hunny boo boo, daddy bear will be soo proud, oh and Izzy my hunny boo boo, I have a surprise for you." Said Fumina as she clapped her hands and started to wink at him.

Izzy sweat dropped, dreading what she would say next as she started to slowly slink closer and closer to him with a knowing glance on her face. She was just about to whisper the words he was dreading to hear into his ear when the door opened and there appeared Mr Konno, Fumina's father.

* * *

"Finally class, have a fantastic vacation, I shall see you all very soon, now can I collect your homework which was due for today? Don't look at me like that class, it may be the last day, but I still want your homework in no excuses."

Mr Yamasaki walked round the class picking up all the homework from the class. Davis was petrified, he didn't want to start the summer with a detention, he wanted to hang out with his girlfriend and hang out with the rest of the digidestined. Finally Mr Yamasaki stopped at Davis' desk and as he did so Davis turned to look up at his teacher, his face turning as pale as a ghost's.

"Mr Motomiya, don't look at me like that, are you really that forgetful?" asked his amused looking teacher "Look Mr Motomiya, just stay behind at the end of class, which happens to be now, class you are dismissed."

Cheers and screams filled the classroom as the students rushed to the doors of the classroom to the freedom beyond them. Kari, TK and Emi turned and gave Davis a sympathetic glance, TK also giving Davis thumbs up before they too rushed out of the classroom.

"Oh man, I'm dead meat," thought Davis.

"Mr Motomiya, I just wanted you to wait behind to umm…don't look so worried, you're not in trouble, I just wanted to hand you back the homework that was due for today, don't you remember, you gave it in a day early so you wouldn't forget it, I have to say, your essay on the importance and science of noodles was, umm, extremely fascinating, so naturally, you got an A*. Well done."

Davis was shocked but suddenly a memory passed through his head "Ahhh now I remember, I'm forgetting a lot of things today sir, I'm a little tired, but thanks, thanks so much," Davis started to walk out the door when his teacher called to him,

"Oh and Mr Motomiya…?

"Yes sir?"

"Do try to get some sleep tonight," Said Mr Yamasaki, looking extremely amused, although he was trying to hide it.

"Thanks sir, I will sir and have a good summer sir, bye" Davis hastily finished his sentence before running out of the door. His teacher shook his head, breathed in deeply and slammed his head on the desk, relieved that he would have a break from teaching for a while. He did like teaching and everything, but it was always good to get a break from characters such as Davis.

* * *

"Oh hey Yucky Yumi the freak and Sora the plastic sock girl, it's so hateful to have to be seen with such pathetic losers such as you,"

Sora and Yumi rolled their eyes, quite used to this sort of treatment from Arina who was obviously not in a good mood.

"Aww what's wrong Yumi, is Tai not bowing down to your throne of hate," mocked Yumi as her and Sora laughed.

"How dare you speak to me like that Yupi" Arina said as she glared at Yumi, "Just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Ummm, one, it's Yumi and two, I feel sorry for your father," replied Sora as Yumi started to laugh at Sora's quick thinking.

"Right Socky, put a sock in your mouth and run home to Mama before I tell Tai that you two have been bullying me." said Arina angrily.

"Arina, why don't you wise up, he may be your boyfriend but he will believe Sora any day over you. Face it Arina, you just don't have the same chemistry that Sora and Tai have."

"Humph, how dare you say that Yupi Yucky Yumi, whatever your silly name is, I've had enough of the two of you." With that, Arina forced Yumi and Sora to start stepping backwards towards the escalators before pushing Yumi down them. However, Sora, seeing her friend was in danger, shoved Yumi out of the way and henceforth, receiving the wrath of Arina as she fell straight down the escalator before landing on the ground with a thump. Luckily it was only a small escalator, but still, Sora was knocked out cold.

"Sora!" Tai ran instantly towards the escalators with Matt right behind, Tai shoved Arina out of the way and ran down the escalator towards where Sora lay, a crowd of people starting to form around her. Matt held a shocked Yumi in his arms and gave Arina the death stare, as did many other people. Arina had no choice but to run off in a huff, knowing that no matter what she did, she had just lost Tai. However, Arina wasn't the sort of girl to give up easily, so chances are that she'll be back sooner or later.

"Sora," Tai said beginning to cry, "I saw Arina pester you and Yumi, why didn't you tell me about what she's been doing to you, Matt just told me, oh, please wake up Sor, please, for me. I'm sorry I ever dated a girl like her, I don't want to date her but I can't escape from her clutches..." The Tai bent down and whispered in her ear, "You're the only girl for me Sor, I love you…"

Sora suddenly began to cough and splutter and fluttered her eyes open to see a Tai who was beginning to grin with relief. "Tai..?" Sora groaned.

"I'm here Sor, how do you feel, can you move?"

Sora managed to sit up, "Well, I think I'll have a few bumps and bruises and I think my ankle's sprained but apart from that I just feel a little dizzy."

The crowd, satisfied that Sora was ok, began to leave, all deciding that she was safe enough with Tai.

Yumi ran towards Sora and gave her the biggest cuddle ever, "Sora, you saved me, are you alright, I can't believe Arina would pull a stunt like that"

"Neither can I, and that's why my relationship with her is history, there are better girls out there." Said Tai looking at Sora who blushed when she caught his eye and henceforth making him blush. Yumi and Matt giggled into themselves and decided to leave the two together, Matt instructing Tai to get Sora home safely. Once Matt and Yumi had left, Tai and Sora started to walk home, Tai supporting Sora so she didn't have to put weight on her bad ankle.. Suddenly, both their phones buzzed. Sora and Tai looked to each other in confusion before hastily checking their phones.

"Looks like there's trouble in the air, we'd best go pack our bags," said Tai looking up at Sora with a worried expression on his face.

"You're right, let's go, I sure hope everything's alright." Sora said as they both started to journey home.

* * *

That evening, the 12 digidestined sat at their cable trolley in the park. All of them looked worried, fearing the future and for Izzy, he was afraid about what he was going to have to tell the other 11, and he was also still on edge after his discussion with Fumina and her father.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Daddy bear, "Fumina groaned, "Why did you have to come in now, I was just about to tell Izzy about our surprise for him."_

"_Oh sorry my wee honeybear but let me tell him, I'm the one who arranged it after, all." Assured Mr Konno. He then turned his attention to Izzy, "Izzy I know that you have been dating my daughter for some time and I have decided…I have decided that you two shall marry , next year after graduation, it will be a small ceremony, with only family and a few of Fumina's friends. We'd love to have your friends along of course but there just isn't the money or space to have them. So Izzy, will you marry my daughter? Bear in mind that if you refuse, that I will personally make sure that you never ever work with computers again."_

"_Ummm…" Izzy spluttered, trying to think of a way out of it, it was way too soon to marry Fumina, she was only Izzy's first girlfriend and to be honest, when they kissed, he didn't feel sparks, but when Mimi had touched his hand earlier, he felt something…something magical._

"_Oh my, look at the tea, I'm going to be late home for tea, ummm, I'll talk to you later Fumina, Mr Konno…bye!" Izzy quickly darted out of the room towards freedom._

"Izzy, yoo-hoo, hey Izzy, what's the emergency," called Davis.

"Huh? Oh yes, well, ummm, Gennai sent me an email earlier with some major news" Izzy said, feeling slightly embarrassed to have been caught up in his own thoughts.

"Major news, is it something to do with the digital world?" asked Sora, who now had her injured ankle wrapped up by none other than Joe.

"You're 100% correct Sora. I hate to break it to you all but, there's a major problem. The darkness is returning…in fact it has returned. Guys, we have to go and face the darkness and save both worlds again." Said Izzy sadly, "That's why myself and Mimi instructed you to pack bags for a journey. I hope you're ready to go right away, because, we have to go now. I know it's only the start of summer for us all, but this is serious."

"How serious is it Izzy?" asked a now not so small Cody, who had decided to pack his kendo stick, (who knows, it might come in useful).

"It's more serious than anything we've ever faced. Guys, I don't know how to break it to you, but, Devimon has returned, he's stronger than ever before."

"What!" said all the older digidestined shocked that an enemy who had been defeated so long ago was back.

"How can this be…"whispered TK, still in shock.

"I don't know, how and why he's back, but all I know is that we have to stop him, I should also mention that chances are that there are other old enemies lurking about, so we'd best be on our guard."

"Ok then team," said Tai, standing up, "Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone else nodded and stood up, Sora leaned on Tai for support which made him blush slightly and made Matt smirk at his best friend's face.

"Ok then," said Tai, "Let's go!"

Izzy started up the computer that he had built into the trolley and typed at something before nodding to everyone to raise their digivices. Everyone then shouted "Digiport open!" before being sucked into the computer to go to the digital world.

* * *

Ok so that's that chapter. By the way, Fumina's father is quite impotant in this story and also, Arina isn't finished with yet...I have plans for her. I also have plans for Yumi and Emi.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you sooo sooo much for the views, follows, favourites and reviews. Please review if you can, it would be so great to hear some feedback from those who are reading this. I don't know when I'll be able to update again as I am busy throughout most of July. I'm doing a kids camp for 2 weeks, then I have about a week off before I go to the Czech republic with my church to teach English but I shall try and get the next chapter up before I go to the Czech republic.

**Replies to Reviews**

**Koumi-Loc: Thanks so much for the review. I have to agree, Taiora and Koumi rule, Taiora was always my favourite couple when I was younger and I also always liked Koumi. Hopefully I'll be able to update this regularly.**

**25BAM50: Thanks so much for the review, it means a lot. Hopefully this chapter is good and I hope the story will end up being a great story.**

**Digi-fanCapp: Thanks for the review. All I shall say is that we already know that Devimon is back, but do expect there to be other old villains back, even some or maybe all of the dark masters.**

Next time: the digidestined are in the digital world, but what happens when they arrive and what will they find in the digital world?


End file.
